


Rescued Damsel in Distress

by GoddessofBeautyandLove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBeautyandLove/pseuds/GoddessofBeautyandLove
Summary: Marinette is found near an akuma attack. She is rescued and taken to the hospital. She is surprised when she finds out just who rescued her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Rescued Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. This is basically a small teeny weeny fic. It isn't very good, but here it is.

Everything was fuzzy. She could barely feel her limbs, and could vaguely make out a voice in the background of all this fuzz.

“Princess? What’s wrong? Can you hear me?”

She couldn’t say anything because she was far too exhausted, but she let out an affirmative grunt in response to the voice. Before she could contemplate all her injuries and what was wrong with her, she was lifted into the air, and brought close to the source of the voice.

Leather. Expensive cologne. And vaguely, camembert.

Those were her last thoughts before darkness consumed her.

…

Slowly, she came to. She could hear soft voices in the background.

“Exhaustion…. Bruised ribs…. Akuma attack…”

She wondered why they were talking about such sad things. Surely there must be happier things to talk about. But before she could ask them about why they were being so morose they continued their sad conversation.

“I can’t believe Marinette was so close to the akuma attack, we’re always telling to be safe and get as far as possible from dangerous situations like that.”

Marinette. That sounded familiar. Maybe one of her friend’s names was Marinette. Whoever Marinette was, she must be pretty hurt right now.

A quieter voice spoke closer to her. “Marinette? Are you awake? If not, please wake up.”

This voice was softer, but more masculine. It was clearer, and kinder. This voice wrapped her up like a soft, warm blanket. She liked what this voice was saying better, but it confused her. She desperately wanted to open her eyes and see the sources of the voices, but her eyes were weighed down by exhaustion. She fought to stay aware, but she soon slipped back into darkness.

…

When she woke up and opened her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of a darkened hospital room. She turned her head to see a window that revealed a star-filled night sky. It was eerily beautiful in this dark, abandoned room. She moved to sit up, but she was stopped by an aching pain in her abdomen. When she looked down she saw bandages covering her torso. She could also see an I.V. coming out of her arm. She was wrapped up in a hospital blanket to fight the chill from the air conditioning. But she was still cold. To distract her from the slight discomfort throughout her body, she studied her surroundings. She hadn’t been to the hospital very much, but the times she did she was never in a private room like she was.

Wait. She could remember now. She could remember everything except what happened to her. She was Marinette. Her friends were Alya, Nino, and Adrien. She had an all-consuming crush on Adrien. She remembered that she was Ladybug, and her partner was Chat Noir, but she couldn’t remember why she was in the hospital. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone opening the door.

She was disappointed to see it was just a nurse.

“Oh! You’re awake. That’s good. You had us worried for a second,” the nurse said.

“Why?” Marinette croaked, her throat straining from being unused.

“Well, you were out for three days, sweetie. You got too close to an akuma attack apparently and was very tired. You collapsed from fatigue, and was brought in with a few bruised ribs.”

“Oh.” The nurse checked her vitals and changed her bandages, then left.

Marinette tried to remember that day. The memories were fuzzy, but they were there. She could remember a very powerful akuma, they had to recharge twice each that day, and both she and Chat Noir were spent. After they finally defeated the villain, and the magical ladybugs fixed everything, she was still tired and her chest still ached. She made it just far enough so she couldn’t be seen when she transformed, and then she crumpled to the ground. Then, only a few minutes later, her rescuer came. She could only guess that it was Chat Noir, based on the nickname the voice gave her. All this thinking was quite draining. And before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

…

“She woke up? And you didn’t tell us? We may have wanted to know! Considering we are her parents!”

“Ma’am, it was about three in the morning. I assumed that you would want to rest. She was only awake for about an hour anyway.”

“But she was alone! She was probably scared and she might have wanted her parents!”

“Please Miss, calm down. Shouting won’t do you any good now.” When Marinette finally opened her eyes, she could see her parents arguing with a nurse in the hospital hallway. Her mom was shouting and gesturing wildly with her hands. Her dad was trying to calm her down. The nurse was surprisingly calm, but she was getting irritated.

“Mom? Dad?” she called out.

“Mari? She’s awake!” They rushed into the room and gave her a big hug, which resulted in only a small twinge of pain. “Honey, it’s so good to see you awake. You had us so worried! Why were you so close to that attack anyway? We are always telling you-”

“Sabine! She is obviously overwhelmed, and you are practically squishing her! Do you not remember her bruised ribs?” he scolded.

“Sorry. I am just so ecstatic that my baby girl is finally awake! You scared us so much, you know. When we heard that Adrien, such a sweet boy, had carried you into the ER, I almost had a heart attack. I mean, you had collapsed from exhaustion. Why didn’t you tell us you were so overworked? We would have helped you, had you just said a word, but no-”

“Darling, you are spouting words, if you could please slow down. She just woke up,” Dad said.

“I’m fine, honestly. I’m sorry if I worried you. I was close to the akuma attack originally, and I didn’t have enough time to get far. And I was overburdened with school, the bakery, and school president priorities. I’m fine now, though,” said Marinette.

“If you consider three bruised ribs okay. Not to mention the bumps and bruises all over your body.” Tom mumbled. Her parents stayed for about an hour before her friends showed up. Alya, Nino, and Adrien walked into the room.

They all seemed pretty somber, but they perked up a bit when they saw she was awake. Adrien in, particular, broke out into a grin when he saw her sitting up.

“Mari! You’re awake! Oh my goodness, you had me so worried, girl! When I got that phone call from Adrien, I almost passed out. You cannot get injured for the next year or so; I don’t think I can handle it,” Alya gushed. She was now standing near Marinette, looking like she wanted to squeeze the life out of her. Nino stood next to Alya, and Adrien stood on her other side.

“Dude, you really scared us. When Alya dragged me in, and I saw you laying there all broken-” Nino started to get choked up, and looked away.

“You looked so tired and wounded. It broke my heart just to look at you. You are always so determined, and strong. But when you were laying there, I didn’t remember any of that. All I could see was you hurting. I never want to see that again, it pains me to even think about that. I care so much about you, and seeing you in pain hurts me in the worst way possible. Marinette, you are one of my best friends and if anything happened to you, I don’t know what I’d do. You mean so much to me, and I couldn’t bear to lose you. Carrying you here was straining, not physically, but emotionally. Please be more careful, Marinette,” Adrien pleaded.

“Dude.”

“Well, I think you both have a lot to talk about, so me and Nino are going to get a snack.” Alya practically shoved Nino out of the room. Both Marinette and Adrien sat there awkwardly, darting gazes at each other every so often. Marinette realized something.

“Wait. I vaguely remember Chat Noir rescuing me, but you carried me to the hospital. WAIT! Does that mean-”

“Shh! Please don’t say anything, Mari.” Adrien pleaded. “I kind of freaked out when I saw you there. My beautiful princess, so bruised and battered. I’m sorry for deluding you, but my identity must be kept secret. Please don’t tell anyone. Ladybug would murder me. You’re one of best fr-”

“Of course I won’t tell anyone. Hey, I was wondering, have you seen or talked to Ladybug recently?” Marinette was hoping to hint at something to Chat, but she wouldn’t want to blatantly spell it out for him.

“Well, no. I haven’t been patrolling either. I’ve been pretty worried sick over you, Princess. Though I haven’t heard of any Ladybug sightings.”

“I wonder if she was injured in the last attack. She could have been sidelined and unable to do anything,” Marinette said with a smile.

“Oh, I doubt it. She is so amazing that she couldn’t possibly get so injured that the magical ladybugs couldn’t fix her.” His eyes glazed over with affection and his head filled with fantasy versions of his spotted lady.

“Well, mon chatton, I do believe that your lady was injured, and she may have found out your identity.” Marinette raised her gaze to shyly meet Adrien’s.

“What do you mean? How could she-” He cut off abruptly and his eyes grew at least five times what they were. “My Lady? Is that you?” Marinette hesitantly nodded her head. Adrien studied her small, slightly scared frame before grinning. “My Lady! Princess!” He practically leaped out of his chair and vaulted onto her bed. He almost suffocated her while hugging her.

“Chatton, please try to remember that I am injured and my ribs are bruised,” she squealed, which was all she could manage under the circumstances.

“I’m sorry, Princess. It’s just so unbelievable! One of my bestest friends is the love of my life! The greatest person on Earth is my partner! Wait-” Adrien moved so he could look at the beautiful girl in his arms- “you are so out of my league!”

“Wait, what?”

“I mean, Ladybug was a daydream, but this is way worse. This is a pipe dream! You are a shining star, so out of reach and bright. Ladybug I could maybe swing, me being Chat and all, but Marinette?!” Adrien had started pacing around the room, looking confused and panicked. “Marinette is amazing, selfless, talented, beautiful, helpful, and so much more. She wouldn’t want anything to do with me. What have I done that could remotely compare to her?”

“Adrien, you are so kind and thoughtful. You offered to give your spot to Max in the video game championship, you helped me communicate with my uncle, and so much more. To tell the truth, I’ve had a crush on you for so long. Not because you’re a model, but because of all the good you put into the world. You are beautiful too. Not just on the outside, but on the inside too.” Marinette practically sagged after saying all that. All that pressure was relieved, and she felt so much better. Meanwhile, Adrien was trying to wrap his head around everything she had said and just staring at his princess.

“You-You like me? Really? For reals?”

“Yes, darling. For reals. We can even become more than just friends. If you want,” Marinette said.

“Of course!” Adrien once again hopped up onto Mari’s bed, this time choosing to be more gentle and careful. “Mari, can I kiss you,” he whispered.

“Yes.” And before she barely put the ‘s’ sound into the word, his lips crashed upon hers. It was full of force, yet their lips were still so gentle against one another. Neither one knew much, so the kiss stopped there, but they could feel their love humming in the space between their lips.

“Princess, please don’t ever get hurt again. You mean so much to me. I could never bear to lose you.” He held her so tight that it seemed like nothing could ever harm her.

“I can try my best, but I have to protect Paris, and so do you.”

“I understand.”

“I need to try my best to keep everyone safe. If I get injured you can always get a new Ladybug. I am replaceable,” Marinette whispered.

“Look at me.” Adrien lifted her chin so they were staring into the eyes of each other. “My Lady, you are irreplaceable. No matter how many Ladybugs there will be, none of them would be you. You are more than irreplaceable. You are everything to me.” Marinette couldn’t help it. She let a tear track down her face.

“You’re everything to me too,” she choked out.

And in that moment, the chaos of the outside world was muffled just a little. They only knew of each other and only had enough space in their heads with the teeth-rotting sugary thoughts they had for each other. The moment wasn’t perfect, but it was theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably have worked on my Drarry fic, but I did this instead.


End file.
